Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/18
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O wielkim gniewie Don Kichota i innych rzeczach przedziwnych. Podczas gdy Don Kichot w ten sposób się rozwodził, pleban starał się wytłumaczyć łucznikom, że to jest człowiek, któremu piątej brakuje klepki, jak to mogli z jego ruchów i sposobu mówienia sami najlepiej zmiarkować, i że za niepotrzebne uważał wdawać się dłużej z nim w rozmowę, a gdyby go aresztowali i uprowadzili z sobą, natychmiast uwolniono by go, jako wariata. Posiadacz dekretu odpowiedział, że nie do niego należy oceniać stan umysłowy Don Kichota, tylko wykonać rozkazy, jakie mu dano, i że skoro dopełni swojego obowiązku i dostawi go raz, obojętne mu to będzie, jeżeli go pięćdziesiąt razy wypuszczą. — Przecież na ten raz, myślę, że tego nie dokażecie, bo zdaje mi się, że nie jest w humorze poddania się tak łacno. Jakoż pleban tak dobrze umiał rzecz wystawić, a Don Kichot tyle dziwactw zaczął wyprawiać, że łucznicy stokroć byliby od niego głupsi, gdyby nie poznali w nim skończonego wariata. Dali się tedy radzi nie radzi ułagodzić i wdali się w pośrednictwo zajścia cyrulika z Sanchą, którzy patrzyli jeszcze na się z ukosa i każdej chwili można się było spodziewać, że się wezmą za czuby. Jako członkowie władzy wymierzającej sprawiedliwość osądzili tę sprawę i to z zupełnym obu stron zadowoleniem, bo przemienili na powrót kulbaki, pozostawiając wszakże popręgi i uzdeczki, co się zaś tycze hełmu Mambryna, za ten pleban ze swojej kieszeni, lecz tak, ażeby Don Kichot nie widział, zapłacił cyrulikowi osiem realów i wymógł przyrzeczenie, że roszczeń swoich odtąd zupełnie zaprzestanie. Gdy już te dwa ważne zajścia załatwiono, nie pozostawało jak dać odprawę służącym Don Ludwika i zostawić jednego z nich do usług jego w czasie podróży, którą z Don Fernandem odbyć razem zamierzyli. Ale, że fortuna zaczęła być łaskawą dla kochanków i walecznych, którzy się znajdowali w gospodzie, chciała więc dokonać swojego dzieła. Służalcy Don Ludwika przystali na wszystko, co żądał, a Klara, widząc go pozostającego przy niej, tak była uszczęśliwiona, że zdawało się, że szczęście to jeszcze bardziej wdzięki jej podnosiło. Co zaś do Zoraidy, ta, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, co się dzieje, stosowała swój śmiech lub smutek do innych, a szczególniej do swego Hiszpana, na którego zawsze zwrócone miała oczy. Gospodarz, dostrzegłszy hojność, jaką okazał pleban dla balwierza, chciał także przy tej sposobności co skorzystać i żeby pokazać, że jest rozgniewany, domagał się od Don Kichota zapłaty za żywność i wino, klnąc się, że nie wypuści Rosynanta, ani Sancha, ani osła, jeżeli co do grosza zaspokojonym nie zostanie. Pleban załagodził i to, a Don Fernand zapłacił, lubo''lubo'' — choć. i audytor ze szczodrobliwością swoją chciał pośpieszyć. A tak po drugi już raz błogi nastąpił pokój i miasto niezgody obozu Agramanta doznawało, jak się wyraził don Kichot, spokoju i słodyczy panowania Augusta. Wszyscy obecni w gospodzie przyznali jednomyślnie, że to było dziełem roztropności plebana i hojności Don Fernanda, każdy im też za to zasłużone składał dzięki. Don Kichot widząc się wolnym i od wszelkich zwad tak własnych, jak i koniuszego swego oswobodzonym, poczytał teraz za stosowne zająć się dokonaniem wielkiego dzieła, do którego był powodowanym. Tą myślą zajęty, padł przed Dorotą na kolana, a kiedy go podniosła, tak do niej przemówił: — Stare to i powszechnie znane przysłowie, najdostojniejsza pani, że pilność jest matką pomyślności. Wieloliczne doświadczenie naucza, że wytrwałością i trudem najcięższych rzeczy dokonać można; ale prawda tej zasady najjawniej okazuje się na wojnie, gdzie wytrwałość i czujność w uprzedzaniu planów nieprzyjaciela często nam nadspodziewany triumf zapewnia. Mówię to dlatego, najdostojniejsza księżniczko, że dalszy pobyt nasz w tym zamku uważam nie tylko za bezużyteczny, ale nawet za niebezpieczny dla nas. Kto wie, czy Pandafilando nie wywiedział się przez tajnych szpiegów, że wybieram się na jego zagładę i czy korzystając z czasu, który my tu tracimy, nie obwarował się w jakim zamku, o którego zdobycie niepożyte ramię moje i cała usilność i biegłość moja nadaremnie by się kusiły? Uprzedźmy więc, jak to mówiłem, zamiary jego naszą pilnością i racz pani zezwolić, abyśmy jak najprędzej stąd odjechali, bo tylko mi się spotkać trzeba oko w oko z twoim wrogiem pani, aby życzeniom twoim zadość się stało. Skończył mowę Don Kichot i poważnie oczekiwał na odpowiedź królewny, a ta, stosując się do usposobienia kawalera, tak mu odpowiedziała: — Mocnom ci obowiązana, niezwyciężony rycerzu, za gorącą chęć niesienia mi pomocy w utrapieniu; godna to rzecz prawdziwego rycerza, którego powołaniem jest wspierać sieroty i strapionych. Daj Boże, by życzenia nasze się spełniły i bym dowieść ci mogła, że są na świecie kobiety wdzięcznymi być umiejące! Co do wyjazdu mojego, każdej chwili jestem gotowa na twoje zawołanie. Rozrządzaj więc mną, jak ci się podoba; oddając w twoje ręce osobę i sprawę swoją, jawnie okazałam światu, co trzymam o twoim rozumie i jak nieskończoną ufność pokładam w tobie. — A więc idźmy w imię Boga — zawołał Don Kichot — i kiedy tak dostojna księżniczka nie waha się uchylić czoła przede mną, spieszmy ją wynieść wysoko i na tron przywrócić. Idźmy natychmiast. Tak, pani, odwłoka sprowadza często niebezpieczeństwa, a przy tym rad bym jak najprędzej w usługach twych dobić się sławy, która mnie czeka. Niebo dotąd nic nie stworzyło, ani piekło nie wydało takiego, czego bym ja się uląkł; siodłaj więc Rosynanta, Sancho, wyprowadzaj swego długoucha i rumaka dla królewny; żegnajmy władcę grodu tego i wszystkich jego rycerzy i ruszajmy co żywo. — Ach, wielmożny panie — odezwie się Sancho, trzęsąc głową — nie tak to wszystko gładko idzie, jak się komu myśli, bez obrazy pańskiej. — A o cóż ci tam znów chodzi, ladaco? — zapytał Don Kichot — cóż mnie iść może niegładko, kiedy niczego się w świecie nie boję i wszystko około siebie zgładzam? — A kiedy się wielmożny pan tak gniewa, to już gęby nie otworzę — odparł Sancho — i nic o tym nie powiem, co, jako giermek i wierny sługa, myślałem, żem powinien panu powiedzieć. — Gadajże, co ci się tylko podoba — krzyknął Don Kichot — byleś nie myślał, że mnie czym zastraszysz, bo, że ty znasz strach, toś się powinien z niego wyleczyć, ale ja znam strach tylko na twarzach swoich nieprzyjaciół. — E, do kaduka, komu tam to w głowie, tu nie o to idzie — rzekł Sancho — ani się nawet do tego ochapiało; ale w tym sęk, że ta pani, co to się udaje za królową wielkiego królestwa Mikomikon, to ona, jak mi Bóg miły, taka królowa, jak moja nieboszczka babka; bo żeby ona była królowa, to przecież nie latałaby raz wraz cmoktać się w kącie z jednym z obecnych tu panów. Dorota zaczerwieniła się po uszy na te wyrazy Sancha, bo prawdą była, że często się z Fernandem ściskała, z góry mu wypłacając zadatki przyjaźni. Sancho ich podpatrzył i zmiarkował, że to jakoś nie patrzy na cnotliwą księżniczkę, tak wiec Dorota zmieszała się i sama nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, siliła się tylko, żeby po sobie zakłopotania nie okazać. A on z zimną krwią ciągnął dalej: — Ja to wam mówię, wielmożny panie, to rzecz prosta, boć jeżeli za nasze fatygi i znoje, za te wszystkie po nocach i licho wie nie jakich miejscach turbacje jakiś tam sowizdrzał wypachniony ma kiedyś zbierać owoce, to po co mnie się spieszyć z siodłaniem Rosynanta i wyprowadzaniem rumaka dla królowej, albo i wam, panie, po co drzeć się po błotach i chrustach, z których kto inny wyłowi ptaki? Nie lepiejże to siedzieć spokojnie na miejscu, niech każdy pilnuje swojej grzędy, a czyja wola, niech goni wiatr po świecie. Jakżeż potrafię tu odmalować wściekły gniew Don Kichota, gdy usłyszał te zuchwałe wyrazy giermka. Oczy mu krwią zaszły, ogniem buchały i jak sztyletami przeszyły biednego Sanchę, głos w gardle mu zachrypł, a język, jak opętany, to się zacinał i połykał, to wartkim pędem przekleństwami miotał. — A ty łotrze, obwiesiu, zuchwalcze, bezczelniku, nikczemna gadzino! ty bluźnierco, ohydny potwarco! — krzyczał — jak śmiesz mi z podobnymi rzeczami się odzywać w mojej i tak znakomitych dam obecności! Jak śmiesz w głupiej głowie tak haniebne myśli płodzić! skąd ci ta zuchwałość, skąd tyle bezczelności! Idź mi precz z oczu, przebrzydły potworze, kałużo kłamstwa, magazynie oszustwa, arsenale złości, furgonie wszeteczeństwa, zapowietrzony składzie sprośności, zdradziecki wrogu honoru i uszanowania należnego osobom krwi dostojnej; precz mi z oczu i ani mi się pokazuj, bo cię ze złości... Mówiąc to, brwi najeżył, nozdrza wydął, wargi zacisnął, z oczu groźne ciskał spojrzenia, a prawą nogą, jak młotem w ziemię walił; były to nieomylne znaki gniewu straszliwego, co mu rozdzierał wnętrzności. Słysząc mowę tak okropną i widząc tak straszne miotania się pana, biedny Sancho takiego doznał strachu, że rad by się był w ziemię schować, gdyby się chciała pod nim rozstąpić, a nie wiedząc już, co robić, zakręcił się cichutko i usunął z oczu pana. Przebiegła Dorota, znając już dobrze Don Kichota, przemówiła do niego, chcąc go ułagodzić: — Nie unoś się takim gniewem, mości Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, głupie gadaniny prostaka giermka nie warte tego; może też w sumieniu swoim nie jest tyle winny, jak się zdaje, boć doświadczona jego poczciwość nie pozwala przypuszczać, żeby bez powodu i rozmyślnie składał świadectwa, cudzą dobrą sławę krzywdzące. Sam to powiedziałeś, że w tym zamku wszystko czarami się dzieje, nie ma więc wątpliwości, że Sancho za diabelską sprawą widział te rzeczy honorowi memu ubliżające, o których wspomniał. — Ach! wielki Boże! Stworzycielu świata, Panie! — zawoła Don Kichot — a toż dopiero wielką prawdę wyrzekłaś wasza dostojność; jak kulą w płot, inaczej być nie mogło, szatańskie omamienie musiało zaprószyć oczy temu biedakowi. Czarnoksięska sztuka sprawić to tylko mogła, bo znam tego poczciwca i rzetelność jego i aż nadto wiem, że nigdy w życiu nie dałby fałszywego świadectwa. — Ale oczywiście, że inaczej być nie mogło — rzecze Don Fernand — racz przeto, zacny rycerzu, nie odmawiać mu przebaczenia swego i wrócić mu łaskę swoją, którą posiadał, nim te czary głowę mu otumaniły. — Przebaczam mu — rzekł Don Kichot. Pleban natychmiast pobiegł po Sanchę, a ten pokornie rzucił się do nóg panu i błagał go, ażeby mu dał rękę do ucałowania. Don Kichot podał mu rękę i błogosławieństwa udzielił, mówiąc: — Nie będziesz już wątpił teraz, synu mój Sancho, com ci tylekroć powtarzał, że czary wszystkim tu rządzą. — Nie wątpię już o tym — odpowiedział Sancho — gotowym przysiąc nawet na to, bo widzę już, że i językiem moim rządzą; o tym tylko nie wątpię, co było rzeczywiste i na jawie, że mnie wtedy jak piłkę w górę podrzucali, bo dobrze to w kościach czułem. — I temu nie wierz, jak i wszystkiemu — rzecze Don Kichot — bo gdyby tak było, byłbym cię zaraz pomścił i teraz jeszcze mógłbym winnych ukarać, ale ani wtedy, ani teraz nie mogę znaleźć nikogo, na kim bym pomstę wywarł. Całe towarzystwo chciało się koniecznie dowiedzieć, co to było za podrzucanie, i gospodarz musiał im opowiedzieć co do joty, jaką to zabawkę wyprawiono sobie z Sanchą. Ale Sancho pękał ze złości i byłby pękł pewno, gdyby pan mu nie zaręczył, że to wszystko czary. Dwa dni całe bawiła już w gospodzie ta miła kompania. Wszyscy uznali, że czas by się już rozjechać i obmyślali środki skłonienia Don Kichota, by wrócił do domu, gdzie pleban z balwierzem mogliby skutecznie nad wyleczeniem go pracować, a Dorota z Don Fernandem uszliby podróży, ułożonej zrazu niby to dla przywrócenia na tron królewny Mikomikony. Siląc się na rozmaite pomysły, postanowiono nareszcie wejść w układy z wieśniakiem, który przypadkowo przejeżdżał tamtędy z wózkiem swoim, żeby go odwiózł do domu w sposób następujący: Zrobiono coś na kształt klatki kratkowanej dość wielkiej na wygodne pomieszczenie człowieka; Don Fernand ze swoją drużyną, ludźmi Don Ludwika, łucznikami i gospodarzem, przebrawszy się uciesznie za radą plebana, który głównie rzecz prowadził, weszli cichutko do izby Don Kichota, gdzie on po trudach spoczywał, zbliżyli się na palcach do śpiącego, któremu ani się śniło, co go teraz spotka, związali mu ręce i nogi tak doskonale, że gdy się obudził, podziwiać mógł tylko stan, w którym się znajdował i naiwnie przypatrywać się cudacznym, otaczającym go figurom. Jak zwykle, wyobraził sobie natychmiast, że to są duchy, zaklęty zamek ten zamieszkujące, i że sam zaklęty został, bo nie mógł ani się bronić, ani palcem ruszyć. Pomysł plebana udał się jak z płatka. Ze wszystkich obecnych, sam jeden Sancho zachował zwyczajną postawę i sam jeden może najwięcej miał zdrowego rozumu. Chociaż mało brakowało, żeby w głupocie wyrównał panu, poznał przecież wszystkie te przebrane figury; ale tak był odurzony, że nie śmiał gęby otworzyć i czekał tylko, jak się ten figiel z Don Kichotem skończy. Pan jego, nic także nie mówiąc, czekał rad nie rad, co się z nim dalej stanie; przyniesiono klatkę, wsadzono go w nią, a obiwszy mocno deskami, żeby niełatwo było rozerwać, przebrane poczwary wzięły ją na ramiona i kiedy miały wynosić już z izby, dał się słyszeć głos potężny, na który tylko majster Mikołaj mógł się zdobyć, w ten sposób przemawiając: — O Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, nie dziwuj się swojej niewoli, musiałeś w nią popaść, abyś dzieła, którego się w wielkości swojego męstwa podjąłeś, mógł prędzej dokonać. Dzieło to wielkie do końca doprowadzone zostanie, kiedy ogromny lew z Manchy i biała gołębica z Toboso poddadzą wspaniałe głowy pod słodkie jarzmo hymenu i złączą się związkiem szczęśliwym, z którego wynijdą na świat dzielne lwiątka, co pójdą w nienaśladowane tropy nienaśladowanego ojca. A to się stanie, nim jasny luminarz, ścigający nimfę poranną przed nim uchodzącą, po dwakroć obieży zwyczajnym pędem świetne znaki zodiaku. A ty, najwierniejszy i najpoczciwszy z giermków, co kiedy pałasz u boku, włosy na brodzie, a rozum w nosie nosili, nie smuć się i nie rozpaczaj, że sprzed światła oczu twoich tak cudownie znika kwiat błędnego rycerstwa, bo nim kilka przejdzie księżyców, ujrzysz się, jeżeli tylko Wszechmocny Architekt przyrody na to zezwoli, wyniesionym na tak wysoki stopień po drabinie szczęścia, że sam się nie poznasz i błogo używać będziesz szczęśliwych skutków nieomylnych przyrzeczeń swojego pana. Jeszcze raz cię upewniam imieniem mądrej prorokini Mentironiany, równie wielkiej i prawdziwej, jak Meluzyna, że herkulesowe trudy twoje nie zostaną bez nagrody i że w swoim czasie ujrzysz obfitą zapłatę. Idź, zacny giermku, trop w trop za niezwyciężonym a zaczarowanym teraz rycerzem, bo trzeba, żebyś go nie odstępował, dopóki obydwaj nie dojdziecie do celu, który wam wyższe wyroki przeznaczyły. A że mi nie wolno więcej mówić, bywaj zdrów, niech cię Bóg prowadzi, ja wracam, gdzie byłem. Balwierz doskonale naśladował głos wyroczni. Don Kichot uradował się aż do głębi duszy z zapowiedzianych mu obietnic, pojmując ich znaczenie i ciesząc się, że niezadługo połączony zostanie węzłami małżeńskimi z drogą swoją Dulcyneą z Toboso, która ku wiecznej chwale krainy Manchy wyda mu na świat dzieci-lwiątka. Wierząc w te wszystkie przepowiednie, równie niezachwianie, jak w księgi o błędnym rycerstwie, westchnął głęboko i zawołał: — O ty, istoto nieznana, co mi tak wielkie przepowiadasz rzeczy, błagam cię, uproś ode mnie czarnoksiężnika, co losami mymi kieruje, żeby mi nie dozwolił zginąć w tym haniebnym więzieniu, nim się spełnią obietnice twoje. Cieszyć się będę z ciężkiej niewoli swojej, jeżeli się tak stanie, a to twarde i ciasne pomieszczenie swoje poczytam sobie za mękę i słodkie łoże małżeńskie. Dziękuję ci z całego serca za pociechy, których tak uprzejmie udzieliłeś giermkowi mojemu Sancho Pansa; tak mocno ufam wierności i przywiązaniu jego, iż pewien jestem, że mnie nie opuści w złej doli, jak mi towarzyszył w szczęściu, bo choćbym nie był w możności dać mu wyspy przyobiecanej i dotrzymać innych ważnych przyrzeczeń, to zawsze mieć będzie zasługi regularnie wypłacone, bo w testamencie zastrzegłem, żeby mu wyliczono, co mu przeznaczam, choć to, zaiste, bardzo mało w porównaniu z wielkością usług jego, w każdym razie jest to bardzo wiele stosunkowo do teraźniejszego majątku mojego. Sancho Pansa, rozczulony dobrocią pana, skłonił się nisko i pocałował go w obie ręce, bo jednej z powodu związania nie mógł osobno do ust donieść. Tejże samej chwili duchy postawiły klatkę na wóz. ----